Foxy
FNaF1= Foxy - antagonista z pierwszej części gry. Wygląd Foxy wyglądem przypomina lisa z ostrymi zębami. Posiada on pirackie rzeczy, m.in. opaska na oko czy hak. W niektórych miejscach na stroju widoczny jest jego endoszkielet, ponieważ "materiał" stroju został porwany, co samo tyczy się stóp. Nie tylko wygląd wskazuje na to, że jest popsuty. Przed sceną, na tabliczce widnieje napis "Sorry, out of order!" (ang. Przepraszamy, nieczynne!), lecz gdy wyjdzie zza kurtyny, rzadko może pojawić się napis "IT'S ME" (ang. TO JA). Lokacje Miejscem startowym Foxy'ego jest Piracka Zatoczka. Po jakimś czasie wychyla głowę, pokazując swoje zęby. Następnie wychodzi i stoi przed kurtyną z otwartą paszczą. Potem, kiedy go nie ma przy kurtynie, biegnie do nas przez zachodni korytarz. Zachowanie Foxy atakuje nas dopiero wtedy, gdy rzadko patrzymy się na kamery. Jak zauważymy, że nie ma go w pirackiej zatoczce, powinniśmy zamknąć zachodnie drzwi. Będzie przez chwilę słychać walenie w drzwi. Gdy się skończy, Foxy wróci za swoją kurtynę. Faktem jest, że nie atakuje nas, gdy nie zwracamy uwagi na zatoczkę, tylko wtedy, kiedy w ogóle na nie nie patrzymy. Oznacza to, że wystarczy sprawdzać co chwilę kamery w dowolnej lokacji. Ciekawostki * Gdy Foxy znajduje się za kurtyną, może zdarzyć się, że zacznie nucić swoją piosenkę * Istnieje błąd, dzięki któremu możemy "zabić" Foxy'ego, w czasie gdy próbujemy zamknąć drzwi. Zatrzymuje to rozgrywkę, ale pomimo tego w grze czas leci. Można usłyszeć wtedy dłuższy krzyk * Foxy'ego podejrzewa się o odpowiedzialność za The Bite of '87. Jednak przypuszcza się, że był on wtedy w naprawie Galeria FoxyLookingBehindCourtin.png|Foxy wyglądający zza kurtyny FoxyBeforeCourtin.png|Foxy przed kurtyną RunningFoxy.gif|Foxy biegnący przez zachodni korytarz FoxyJumpscare.gif|Jumpscare Foxy'ego (kliknij, aby zobaczyć) Nawigacja |-|FNaF2= Old Foxy - antagonista z drugiej części gry. Wygląd Old Foxy to pierwszy animatronik, który nie został, aż tak bardzo zniszczony (drugim jest Old Freddy). Nie posiada materiału na nogach, prawej łapie, ramionach i lewym uchu. W prawym oku z opaską, również jest dziura. Jego szczęka działa, a lewe oko nie jest cały czas do połowy zakryte, co oznacza, że powieka się podnosi. Jego pysk został wydłużony, a kolor zblakł i pokrył się brudem. Lokacje Old Foxy, jak reszta zniszczonych animatroników, zaczyna w Części/Serwis, ale porusza się zupełnie inaczej. Nie zobaczymy go tam, ani nigdzie indziej. Gdy znajduje się blisko biura, zobaczymy go przed nami, w korytarzu. Jeżeli go przegonimy, to wróci z powrotem. Old Foxy'ego można zauważyć w magazynie, tylko wtedy, gdy nie znajduje się tam żaden inny animatronik. Zachowanie Old Foxy po wyjściu z magazynu, będzie stał przed nami w korytarzu. W takiej sytuacji należy kilka razy poświecić w niego latarką. Jeżeli na niego nie poświecimy lub go zignorujemy, zostaniemy zabici nawet z maską. Ciekawostki * Gdy Balloon Boy znajduje się w naszym biurze, wydaje dźwięk typu "Hello" (ang. Cześć), co zwabia do nas Old Foxy'ego * Foxy ignoruje maskę podczas ataku * Foxy jest drugim animatronikiem, który widział zabójcę Galeria OldFoxyInService.png|Old Foxy sam w Części/Serwis OldFoxyInHall.png|Old Foxy w korytarzu OldFoxyInHallWithOldBonnie.png|Old Foxy w korytarzu z Old Bonnie'm OldFoxyInHallWithMangle.png|Old Foxy w korytarzu z Mangle OldFoxyJumpscare.gif|Jumpscare Old Foxy'ego OldFoxyNoEyes.jpg|Old Foxy bez oczu, rzadko spotykany po śmierci Nawigacja |-|FNaF3= Phantom Foxy - animatronik "widmo", antagonista z trzeciej części gry. Wygląd Phantom Foxy jest bardzo podobny do swojej zniszczonej wersji z drugiej części gry. Różni się jedynie brakiem prawej ręki. Jego kostium jest poszarpany oraz widoczne są części endoszkieletu. Tak jak wszystkie animatroniki widmo, jest spalony i posiada takie same oczy jak Springtrap. Zachowanie Phantom Foxy pojawia się w nocach od 3 do 6. Atakuje nas wyłącznie wtedy, gdy patrzymy się zbyt długo w kamery. Można go jednak powstrzymać, jeżeli widząc go w biurze wrócimy z powrotem na kamery. Ciekawostki * Phantom Foxy wydaje się być niski, ale ma ugięte kolana szykujące się do skoku * Jego jumpscare jest podobny do tego z drugiej części. * Jest jednym z dwóch animatroników widmo, których nie uchwycimy na kamerze (drugim jest Phantom Freddy) Galeria FoxyInOffice.png|Phantom Foxy po lewej stronie biura PhantomFoxyJumpscare.gif|Jumpscare Phantom Foxy'ego Nawigacja |-|FNaF4= Nightmare Foxy - koszmar, antagonista z czwartej części gry. Wygląd Nightmare Foxy to karmazynowo-brązowy animatronik, który jest zniszczony. Posiada on ostre zęby i długi pysk. W prawej dłoni, zamiast palcy posiada hak. Na jego kostiumie widnieje dużo ubytków, a największym są rozerwane spodnie przez które widać endoszkielet. Zachowanie Nightmare Foxy może się pojawić w lewym korytarzu lub prawym korytarzu. Jeżeli poświecimy na niego latarką, możemy go na jakiś czas zatrzymać. Strategia Aby uniknąć ataku Nightmare Foxy'ego trzeba sprawdzać obydwa korytarze, by się upewnić czy się w nich nie znajduje. W przeciwnym wypadku wbiegnie do schowku. Będzie z niego stopniowo wychodził, próbując nas zaatakować. Kiedy pierwszy raz na niego zaświecimy, zobaczymy jego głowę i usłyszymy dźwięk jumpscare'u, ale nas nie zaatakuje. W chwili kiedy zamkniemy schowek, a on się nie ruszy, to znaczy, że się cofnął i kucnął. Następnie zauważymy jak stoi. Ostatecznie zmieni się on w pluszową wersję. Ciekawostki * Nightmare Foxy nie posiada języka, którego można zobaczyć w menu oraz na teaserze * Schowek, w którym chowa się Nightmare Foxy jest nawiązaniem do Pirackiej Zatoczki z pierwszej części gry. Galeria NightmareFoxyInLeftCorridor.gif|Nightmare Foxy chowający się za lewy korytarz NightmareFoxyInRightCorridor.gif|Nightmare Foxy chowający się za prawy korytarz NightmareFoxyHidingToCloset.gif|Nightmare Foxy chowający się do schowka NightmareFoxysHeadOutOfCloset.png|Głowa Nightmare Foxy'ego wystająca ze schowka NightmareFoxyCrouchingInCloset.png|Kucający Nightmare Foxy w schowku NightmareFoxyStandingInCloset.png|Stojący Nightmare Foxy w schowku PlushFoxyInCloset.png|Pluszowa wersja Nightmare Foxy'ego w schowku NightmareFoxyJumpscare.gif|Jumpscare Nightmare Foxy'ego Nawigacja Kategoria:Animatroniki Kategoria:Postacie